This invention relates to a both hand hair cutting method, particularly to a method of using a right hand for holding a cutting tool (including scissors, razors, electric hair cutters, plural pairs of scissors, etc.), and of using a left hand for holding a cutting tool for handling at the same time or not at the same time, in order to improve completely both sides of the hair to have the same lower level facing in the same direction. In addition, this method permits hairdressers to easily cut the angle of hair, to comb hair, and to trim two sides in balanced condition, while not being disturbed by the head shape, the ears, the shoulders and the length of the hair of a customer. This method enables hairdressers to cut and adjust the thickness to be cut with quickness, with the finished hair style looking natural, soft and beautiful.
At present, hairdressers generally hold a cutting tool in one hand only, in either the right or the left hand, while cutting the hair of a customer, combing and cutting the hair at the same time for forming a predetermined hair style. This kind of a single hand cutting only by a right hand or a left hand may result only in a smooth right or left side of the hair. Also as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when a hairdresser begins to cut the hair of a customer, the hairdresser has to stand behind the customer to cut the hair on the side not accustomed to cut with a tool, as shown in FIG. 3. The finished hair style may seem smooth at first but, later after a night or after washing, the hair may look smooth on one side with the other side bent or curled forward, as shown in FIG. 4. Hairdressers, have to work every day for a long period of time with their hands always raised at a certain height for holding a comb and scissors, so they may suffer from various professional diseases such as edema, stomach illness, a frozen shoulder, a stiff shoulder, a bent backbone, etc.